Passion and Paperwork
by existence555
Summary: Shikamaru, an intern, attempts to approach Temari, another intern, by passing all his work onto her. For a genius, he sure is bad at flirting. AU, ShikaTema oneshot.


**A/N: Inspired by being an intern, not that I've had such a romantic time. Review, please! :)**

Temari sighed as she stared at the huge pile of papers on her desk. As an intern in a large legal firm, she did the most paperwork but earned the lowest salary.

"You look like you need some more work."

Temari looked up at the man who was fast approaching her. His black jacket hung from one of his fingers, and she found herself staring at the outline of his muscles under the sleeves of his green shirt. Suddenly horrified, she gasped at the sight of the huge stack of papers that rested in his other hand.

"Don't you dare!" she blurted out.

The man raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I'm sorry," Temari apologized. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"As long as you do the work," the man shrugged.

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Nara Shikamaru," he replied. "You're Temari, right?"

"Just give me the work and go," she groaned.

Shikamaru tossed the papers on her desk and started walking away.

"It was nice to meet you," he called.

"Real nice, jackass," Temari muttered, under her breath.

Shikamaru walked slowly, congratulating himself on finally talking to the hot intern. He'd been eyeing her for the past few weeks without trying to talk to her. He had never taken initiative when it came to dating, but she seemed like she wasn't the type of woman who would approach him. Instead, she appeared to be the type of woman who would never spare him a glance, unless he talked to her first.

A week after his first encounter with Temari, Shikamaru was still thinking about her. They had spoken every day since then, and she had enchanted him further. He needed to do something today, something that would make this troublesome burning for her go away. As he considered his options, Shikamaru smiled.

"Looking a bit too happy there, Nara."

Sarutobi Asuma, his boss and mentor, had just come to his desk.

"Whatever," Shikamaru replied, contorting his face into his usual smirk.

"Or you could just be in need of some more paperwork," Asuma shrugged. "That's what interns are for!"

"Some mentor you are," Shikamaru grumbled. "Just give me all your paperwork while you go out to smoke."

"Great idea!" Asuma exclaimed. "There's a fresh stack sitting on my desk."

Shikamaru tried to look disagreeable, but he remembered Temari's revealing skirt and smiled instead. Asuma started walking away, whistling as he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

Shikamaru began going to Asuma's office to pick up the new stack of paperwork. Once he found the monstrous pile, even bigger than the last, he decided to try to pass it on to Temari again. He was as lazy as he was fascinated by her, so he thought it was a reasonably good plan.

He couldn't help but smile again as he started making his way to Temari's desk.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Lovely, you're back _again_," Temari replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't pass up a chance to talk to you," Shikamaru retorted. "Especially when you've been so amiable."

She snorted in a manner that could hardly be described as ladylike.

"Stop hitting on me," she told him, rolling her eyes. "You're just setting yourself up for disappointment."

"You are wonderful at recognizing sarcasm," Shikamaru smirked. "Just do my work, will you?"

"No!" Temari exclaimed. "I have enough to do already!"

"I have better things to do," Shikamaru drawled. "Just do it."

"No!" she repeated.

"Take the work."

"No!"

"You're an intern; you should really just take the work before I give you more."

"Absolutely not!"

Temari glared at him for a moment, and Shikamaru realized that she was not going to back down. So, he changed his tactics, seeing as she would just refuse to do anything he said.

"Don't have lunch with me," he shrugged.

"No!" Temari repeated again.

Then, her hands flew to her mouth, and horror filled her eyes.

"Well, if you insist," Shikamaru grinned. "Meet me at the main entrance at noon."

He then turned and walked away, leaving Asuma's pile of work behind him. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had an hour before he had to meet Temari, so he decided to go make reservations somewhere. After all, he didn't have any work left to do.

Shikamaru managed to make lunch plans within a few minutes, so he stretched out on public bench and took a short nap. He woke up ten minutes before noon and started walking back to work. Maybe, she would soften if he picked her up at her desk.

As he got closer, he checked his watch. 11:55. He felt his cheeks warm; he had never been early for a date before. Or for anything, for that matter.

"So, are you ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Temari grumbled. "After you gave me all those awful case files, I have to go on a lunch date with you?"

"It was your idea," Shikamaru reminded her innocently.

She stood up, giving him a fresh look at the way her clothes hugged the curves of her body. Her shirt was purple and its neckline plunged far too low for Shikamaru's eyes not to linger on her chest. Temari would have snapped at him, but her eyes had found his arm muscles again, and she could almost feel his hands roaming her body.

"Well, let's get this over with," Temari said abruptly.

Shikamaru smiled, offering his arm to her with all the gallantry of a medieval knight.

It was then that Asuma approached, and, along with him, the disastrous end of Shikamaru's move on Temari.

"Nara, what the hell are you doing?" he asked. "Flirting with this beautiful lady instead of doing my paperwork?"

Shikamaru withdrew his arm immediately and tried to stare Asuma out of existence.

"You do his paperwork?" Temari asked, surprised.

The young man opened his mouth, but his mentor answered the question for him.

"Of course!" Asuma chuckled. "This poor intern was assigned to me."

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said hurriedly. "We have lunch reservations."

He took the dumbfounded Temari's hand and started leading her out of the building. Soon, she realized what she was doing and twisted her hand out of his grip.

"YOU'RE AN INTERN?" she fumed. "HOW DARE YOU, NARA SHIKAMARU? HOW DARE YOU?"

He glanced uncomfortably at the people in the office, who were starting to look in their direction.

"Come on," Shikamaru said quietly. "You're being ridiculously loud."

"WHAT THE—" Temari began.

Before she could finish, Shikamaru opened the nearest door and pulled her through it. She took a look around, seeing only mops and cleaning supplies.

"This is a janitor's closet," Temari whispered.

"And you are very troublesome," Shikamaru pointed out. "You can't just yell at me in front of the whole office."

"And you can't pretend you're an attorney!" Temari fumed. "I did your work for the whole week, and it turns out that you're just another intern!"

As she saw his grin begin to form, she slapped him across the face, hoping it would stop his smug smile from spreading across his face.

"Was that really necessary?" Shikamaru asked, wincing.

"Yes, you bastard!" Temari assured him. "You pretend that you actually work here and get me to do all your work, while simultaneously charming my formal work pants off, and you expect me not to be angry? And now, we're having a stupid conversation in a janitor's closet! How dare you make a fool of me? Are you even listening? SHIKAMARU, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

She raised her hand to slap him again, but he moved too fast. Before she could blink, he pushed her against a wall and kissed her. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck, and his arm snaked around her waist to pull her closer. It was Shikamaru who pulled away first, too out of breath to continue.

"You're so _loud_," he groaned, but he did not loosen his hold on her body.

"Is that really what you're thinking?" Temari chuckled. "Maybe we shouldn't try that again then."

She shouldn't have challenged him. He kissed her with renewed enthusiasm, this time pushing his body so close to hers that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

"Oh, stop," Temari muttered, as she broke the kiss. "I'm still mad at you."

"You need to make up your mind about how you feel, woman," Shikamaru told her. "We have lunch reservations."

"Well, we could go," she suggested.

Shikamaru nodded and put his hand on the doorknob to try to open it.

"Or we could stay here for the next half hour," Temari smiled.

As he minimized the space between them, she held up a finger to stop him.

"But, know this," Temari warned him. "If we have sex now, you're doing my paperwork for the next two weeks."

Even this condition could not make Shikamaru stop; he silently agreed by twisting his tongue around hers before turning off the light in the small closet.


End file.
